A Crescent Moon?
by Yami Rasui
Summary: Kagome is dressed up in a twelve layer kimono, but who is the Lord that wants her to be his Lady? I suck at these so just read please!


Yami Rasui: After a long break from Hetero *cough*four years*cough* I've come back with this little drabble of Kagome and Sesshomaru pairing. Don't ask me where the idea came from, it hit me during work earlier and I just had to write it. Enjoy! Oh and before I forget, Rasui be a dear and do the disclaimer.

Rasui: Make me, I'm doing something else right now that's far more important.

Yami Rasui: DO THE DISCLAIMER OR NO MORE CATNIP FOR YOU CAT DEMON!

Rasui: Yami Rasui does not own Inuyasha or any other character. They are the property of Rumiko Takashi. I did the disclaimer so please don't take away my catnip please!

* * *

Kagome sighed as she sat in front of her mirror, watching as her mother did her hair. She was headed off to a school dance which her friends had described as being similar to American proms. Although she wasn't so sure about the theme, The Warring States Era. Her mother was helping her dress as a royal lady and she'd even gotten help from Inuyasha and everyone in her group in getting her costume together. "Mom, why did we decide that I had to go to this?" She asked as she glanced over at the kimono she was about to put on. Kagome's mom shook her head. There was an entire plan for this and she wasn't going to let anything out from her end. Kagome sighed and then nodded to her mother. "Let's start getting this on mom, it'll take all the time that we have left," she said. Her mom nodded and they began the tedious job of getting the kimono on. Kagome immediately noticed the high quality of fabric. "Mom, where did Inuyasha get this from?" She asked. Kagome's mom shook her head. "He didn't tell me dear, only that it was a gift from someone he knew." She said. Kagome frowned but nodded. She allowed her mother to drape the twelve layer kimono over her body, thanking the stars that it was the middle of winter otherwise the kimono would have been way to heavy. She found herself enjoying the costume after it was put on and her mother had her kneel so that she could have her makeup done. She was off in her own imagination so she didn't notice as her mother painted markings on her forehead and cheeks. Her mother smiled as she looked at her daughter who truly looked like a royal lady from the Warring States Era. "I think you're ready Kagome." She said Kagome nodded and got up to head with her friends to the hotel where it was being held.

"What are you waiting for? She's in there, wondering why she's dressed in the kimono of a royal lady and you're standing out here hesitating to go in there like a pup," Inuyasha said. His companion glared at him then looked at the building. Inuyasha growled and pushed his companion towards the ballroom. "I didn't convince her to dress in a twelve layer kimono and actually go to this thing so you could chicken out like a pup with his first crush. Get in there and find your Lady," he said. He watched his companion enter the ballroom and rolled his eyes. "One day he'll thank me for this," he muttered before jumping away.

Kagome was laughing with her friends who were dressed as her servants, all of them kneeling and talking in hushed tones behind their fans. Kagome was having a great time. "Hey Kagome, what's the crescent moon on your forehead for?" Eri asked. Kagome looked at Eri and then thought for a moment. "The Crescent moon is the symbol of the Western Taiyoukai. My mom probably thought it would be great to dress me up as the Lady of the West." She said. Looking around the room she spotted a figure walking towards her. Her three friends looked at her then at the striking figure walking towards them. "Sesshomaru," Kagome whispered. Her friends didn't hear her though. "Ladies, may I have a moment alone with your mistress?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Of course my Lord, we shall return shortly then," Ayumi said. Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka left leaving Sesshomaru alone with Kagome. Kagome accepted Sesshomaru's assistance in standing and walked with him. "You provided the kimono, didn't you?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru nodded and led her out onto the balcony. "Why? Why would you provide a kimono for me to wear to this event Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru pushed her hair behind her ear and cupped her cheek gently in his clawed hand. He was careful to make sure that he didn't smudge her painted markings. "You have fascinated me Kagome, ever since this Sesshomaru saw you in my father's tomb. By providing the kimono through Inuyasha and having him convince you to come to this gathering this Sesshomaru had an opportunity," he whispered. Kagome stared up into Sesshomaru's eyes. "An opportunity to do what Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome asked. Carefully tracing the crescent moon with his other hand he looked at her widening eyes. "To ask you to become my Lady of the West, to be my mate," he whispered. Kagome smiled and took Sesshomaru's hand. "You flatter me my Lord, and I would be honored to be your lady for more than just tonight. I love you Sesshomaru," Kagome said. Sesshomaru leaned his head closer and whispered, "I love you too Kagome."

Leaning the rest of the way in he sealed their lips in a kiss and held her close, silently thanking his brother for giving him that final push.

* * *

Yami Rasui: Yeah, short and to the point but I liked it. 823 words without the header and footer. So Read and Review please. I know that Sesshomaru is out of character but this story wouldn't have worked if he wasn't out of character.

Rasui: Can I have my catnip?

Yami Rasui: Your fix is in your scratching post so stop bugging me cat. See you later. I don't think anything else will be done with this piece. Bye for now!

Rasui: CATNIP!!!


End file.
